Nakanishi Kana
|image = NakanishiKana-July2019.jpg |caption = Nakanishi Kana, July 2019 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 160cm |shoesize = |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Actress, Model |active = 2011-present ( years) |agency = (2011-2012) (2012-present) |label = |join = August 14, 2011 |days = |mcolor = (2011-2014) (2014-present) |generation = 2nd Generation |debutsingle = Tachiagirl |acts = ANGERME, Hello! Project Mobekimasu, trugranful, Okaileage, COOOOOUNGERME。 |blog = |autograph = }} Nakanishi Kana (中西香菜) is a Japanese idol under Hello! Project as a second generation member and sub-leader of ANGERME. She was first introduced at the Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no Mirai wa WOW WOW Live~ concert on August 14, 2011. She is set to graduate from both ANGERME and Hello! Project on December 10, 2019. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Nakanishi Kana was born on June 4, 1997 in Osaka, Japan. She learned piano from when she was 5 years old to 12. 2011 In summer 2011, Nakanishi auditioned for the S/mileage Shin Member Boshuu! audition, with her audition number being #1111. On August 14, during the Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER concert tour, Nakanishi Kana was announced as a S/mileage sub-member along with Katsuta Rina, Takeuchi Akari, Kosuga Fuyuka, and Tamura Meimi. On October 16, Nakanishi was promoted to an official member of S/mileage along with the other sub-members, becoming the second generation members. 2012 On May 13, information was released about an event featuring Morning Musume's 9th and 10th generation members as well as S/mileage’s 2nd generation members, titled Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~, that would take place throughout June and early July at Yokohama Blitz. 2013 On April 14, S/mileage's 2nd generation members held a fanclub event. On May 26, it was announced that Nakanishi would take part in a new project called Yattaruchan Daisakusen starting in August, for which she would go on a mission to become "Super Yattaruchan", along with the support of Takeuchi Akari. On the same day, Nakanishi opened an official Twitter account.https://twitter.com/kana_nakanishi On July 24, she announced that she finished shooting for her first solo DVD, sweet kana, which was later released on October 3. 2014 On March 2, Takeuchi Akari and Nakanishi tweeted that their Twitter accounts would become inactive, but they would start to update their blog more often. Some of Nakanishi's last tweets stated: "Maido! I still need to grow so I don't think I've become Yattaruchan yet but I'm glad I learned many things and met many people through Operation Yattaruchan(*^_^*)", "Maido! I feed very sad and I don't agree w/the decision(>_<) I won't forget everything that happened on Twitter and I'll keep updating the blog so please read it(*^_^*) Thank you(*^_^*)", and "Maido! I hope I can tweet again, to be continued...".Nakanishi Kana. "Kana "Maido! I still...". smileage english (@namasma_eng) via Twitter. 2014-03-02. On June 2, Nakanishi celebrated her 17th birthday at fanclub event titled S/mileage ~Nakanishi Kana Birthday Event 2014~. The event featured two performances in Tokyo. 2015 On June 4, Nakanishi celebrated her 18th birthday at a fanclub event called ANGERME Nakanishi Kana Birthday Event 2015, featuring one performance at TOKYO FM HALL. On November 29 during the ANGERME First Concert Tour 2015 Aki "Hyakka Ryouran" ~Fukuda Kanon Sotsugyou Special~, Nakanishi and Takeuchi Akari were appointed as joint sub-leaders of ANGERME. 2016 On June 6, Nakanishi celebrated her 19th birthday at a fanclub event called ANGERME Nakanishi Kana Birthday Event 2016, featuring two performances at TOKYO FM HALL. 2017 On June 5, Nakanishi celebrated her 20th birthday at a fanclub event titled ANGERME Nakanishi Kana Birthday Event 2017. The event featured two shows at TOKYO FM HALL. On October 28, Nakanishi made a guest appearance at the premium Halloween night screening of Wonder Woman at Isetan Shinjuku's rooftop garden."10月28日(土)『ワンダーウーマン』プレミアムハロウィンナイト上映会 中西香菜ゲスト出演決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-10-20. 2018 On June 8, Nakanishi celebrated her 21st birthday at a fanclub event titled ANGERME Nakanishi Kana Birthday Event 2018, which featured two shows at Square Ebara Hiratsuka Hall. On August 27, Nakanishi was appointed as a migration PR ambassador for Niihama, Ehime Prefecture alongside Up Up Girls (Kari) member Saho Akari."愛媛県西条市、新居浜市、四国中央市が、アンジュルム・アップアップガールズ(仮)出演の移住PR動画対決を行います！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-08-27. On December 19, it was announced that Nakanishi was diagnosed with enthesitis in her left Achilles tendon. She first complained about foot pain in the middle of November which the doctor examined overtime, but due to the lack of recovery and her foot hurting when she walked, a thorough examination was done and resulted in the diagnosis of enthesitis. Nakanishi requires at least four to six weeks of treatment, forcing her to take absence from ANGERME's appearance at rockin'on presents COUNTDOWN JAPAN 18/19 on December 29 and limiting her participation for other events and lives up to January 13 to only sitting or MCs."アンジュルム中西香菜に関するご報告" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-12-19.Nakanishi Kana. "みなさんへ。中西香菜" (in Japanese). ANGERME Official Blog "ANGERME Amerika Nikki". 2018-12-19. 2019 On January 16, Nakanishi's injury was recently reexamined and it was decided that she could not participate in the Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER concert tour up to mid-February due to her having difficulty walking for too long when traveling."アンジュルム中西香菜に関するお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-01-16. As of February 7, she still required medical treatment and had to restrict further activities. She was able to participate in the MC segments of the ANGERME Live Tour 2019 Haru ~Rinnetenshou~ shows on February 17, but was absent for remainder of the live tour, which ended on March 10, as well as the Hello! Project concert tour, which ended on March 3."アンジュルム中西香菜に関するお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-02-07. Nakanishi returned to performing in the Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2019 at the end of March.Nakanishi Kana. "復帰しました。中西香菜" (in Japanese). ANGERME Official Blog "Amerika Nikki". 2019-03-30. On June 3, she celebrated her 22nd birthday at a fanclub event titled ANGERME Nakanishi Kana Birthday Event 2019, which had two shows at TOKYO FM HALL. Personal Life Family= Nakanishi has 2 siblings: an older sister by 2 years, Marina, and a younger brother. She also has two pet dogs named Chocolat and RuRu. |-|Education= When she auditioned for S/mileage, Nakanishi was a 2nd year middle school student. In March 2016, Nakanishi graduated from high school."4/1(^ ^)中西香菜" (in Japanese). ANGERME Amerika Nikki Blog. 2016-04-01. She attended Hinode High School, a private academy known for its alumni in the entertainment industry, and also graduated with Ikuta Erina.http://helloprosun.blog.jp/archives/48083926.html |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Nakanishi Kana has acquired: *'Tamura Meimi:' Nakanishi got along the best with Tamura Meimi in ANGERME. *'Aikawa Maho:' She became friends with Aikawa Maho during the Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER concert tour.Nakanishi Kana. "スマイル！中西香菜" (in Japanese). S/mileage 2ki Official Blog. 2014-10-05. *'Suzuki Kanon:' She is good friend with Morning Musume member Suzuki Kanon. *'Oda Sakura:' She also is good friend with Morning Musume member Oda Sakura. *'Inaba Manaka:' She gets along well with Juice=Juice member Inaba Manaka.http://helloproradio.com/2014/08/31/ss1422-84-2014-08-24/ "SS1422 #84". 2014-08-24. *'Kishimoto Yumeno:' She gets along well with Tsubaki Factory member Kishimoto Yumeno.http://helloproradio.com/2014/08/31/ss1422-84-2014-08-24/ "SS1422 #84". 2014-08-24. *'Funaki Musubu:' She gets along well with ANGERME / Country Girls member Funaki Musubu.http://helloproradio.com/2014/08/31/ss1422-84-2014-08-24/ "SS1422 #84". 2014-08-24. *'Sato Masaki:' Nakanishi hangs out often with Morning Musume member Sato Masaki, and has said Sato's family are really nice people. *'Hirose Ayaka:' Nakanishi gets along the best with Kobushi Factory member Hirose Ayaka outside of ANGERME. |-|Name Meaning= Nakanishi's given name, "Kana", means fragrance (香; ka) combined with a phonetic character (菜; na). |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Nakanishi Kana: *'Kananan' (かななん): Official nickname, given her since joining S/mileage. Used by members and fans. *'Kanana' (かなな): Unofficial nickname, given her since joining S/mileage used by fans. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Nakanishi Kana (中西香菜) *'Nickname: ' Kananan (かななん), Kanana (かなな) *'Birthday:' *'Birthplace:' Osaka, Japan *'Bloodtype:' A *'Height: '''160cm (5'3") *'Western Zodiac:' Gemini *'Eastern Zodiac:' Ox *'Hello! Project Status:' **2011-08-14: S/mileage sub-member **2011-10-16: S/mileage full member *' Years in ANGERME:' 8 years *'Official Kaomoji:' 川*⌒ｖ⌒） *'S/mileage / ANGERME Color:' **'Light Blue''' (2011-2014) **'Light Pink' (2014-present) *'Audition Song:' "Suki-chan" by S/mileage *'Hello! Project Groups:' **ANGERME (2011–present)﻿ **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) *'One-Shot Units:' **trugranful (2016) **Okaileage (2017) **COOOOOUNGERME. (2019) |-|Q&A= *'Specialties:' Swimming, making weird faces *'Hobbies:' Playing with her dogs, collecting gorilla items; she even owns a gorilla wallet *'Favorite Food:' Okonomiyaki, fried green peppers *'Favorite Animal:' Dogs *'Favorite Color:' Light blue *'Favorite Subject:' Science *'Favorite English Word:' "Surprise!!" *'Favorite Songs:' "Genkimono de Ikou!", "Yattaruchan", "Koi Nara Tokku ni Hajimatteru" *'Looks up to:' Maeda Yuuka, Tanaka Reina, Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon Discography :See also: List:Nakanishi Kana Discography Featured In Solo Songs *Yattaruchan (S/mileage cover; from SMILE FANTASY!) *Sakura no Uta (from MODE) Solo DVDs *2013.10.03 sweet kana (e-Hello! DVD) *2016.05.30 ANGERME Nakanishi Kana Birthday DVD 2016 Fanclub DVDs *2012.08.27 Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~ *2013.11.26 S/mileage・Nakanishi Kana Birthday Event 2013, S/mileage・Wada Ayaka Birthday Event 2013 *2014.12.26 S/mileage Birthday Event 2014 "Nakanishi Kana & Wada Ayaka" *2015.10.xx ANGERME Nakanishi Kana・Murota Mizuki・Sasaki Rikako Birthday Event 2015 *2015.xx.xx ANGERME Natsu Matsuri ~Part 1~ *2015.xx.xx ANGERME Natsu Matsuri ~Part 2~ *2016.xx.xx ANGERME Shin Member Kamikokuryo Moe Ohirome Event ~Kamiko Shiren!? no 4ban Shoubu~ *2016.xx.xx ANGERME Nakanishi Kana・Takeuchi Akari・Katsuta Rina・Tamura Meimi FC Event ~Amerika Party☆Quad◯◯◯◯2016 Haru~ *2016.xx.xx ANGERME Nakanishi Kana・Takeuchi Akari・Katsuta Rina・Tamura Meimi FC Event ~Amerika Party☆Quad Okawari 2016~ *2016.10.28 ANGERME Nakanishi Kana, Murota Mizuki & Sasaki Rikako Birthday Event 2016 *2017.01.26 ANGERME Shin Member Kasahara Momona Ohirome Event / ANGERME Nakanishi Kana・Takeuchi Akari・Katsuta Rina FC Event *2017.10.26 ANGERME Nakanishi Kana & Sasaki Rikako Birthday Event 2017 *2018.10.26 ANGERME Nakanishi Kana・Murota Mizuki Birthday Event 2018 *2019.10.xx ANGERME Nakanishi Kana・Murota Mizuki Birthday Event 2019 Magazines Featured on the cover *2012.01.xx Memew DX *2014.xx.xx Anican R Yanyan Vol.12 Works Movies *2012 Kaidan Shin Mimibukuro・Igyou (怪談新耳袋・異形) TV Programs *2011-2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2012 S/mileage no Sono Joshiki Choto Mate Kudasai! (スマイレージのその常識チョトマテクダサイ!) *2012-2013 Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー! SATOYAMA ライフ) *2014-2019 The Girls Live *2019-present AI・DOL PROJECT Internet *2013- Hello! Project Station (ハロ！ステ) *2016- Upcoming (アプカミ) Commercials *2012 Mister Donut (ミスタードーナツの) Music Videos *2017 ℃-ute - To Tomorrow (as a back dancer) Theater *2013 Warera Jeanne ~Shoujo Seisen Kageki~ (as Anemone and Violette) *2014 LILIUM -Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki- (as Camellia) *2014 SMILE FANTASY! *2016 MODE *2017 Yumemiru Television *2018 Attack No.1 Radio *2012–2014 SS1422 *2015– AS1422 *2017 HELLO! DRIVE! (HELLO! DRIVE! -ハロドラ-) (Thursdays) Trivia *If she could join another group, she'd join Morning Musume as an 11th generation member. *She'd like to go to an amusement park with Takeuchi Akari. *She is good at imitating menacing cats and gorillas. *She considers her strong point to be never giving up, and her weak points to be shyness and sleeping too much. *She describes her personality as loud. *She was a big fan of S/mileage member Maeda Yuuka. *She is the only member of S/mileage to be from Kansai. *She is the only current S/mileage member to have never worked with any other Hello! Project member prior to joining. *She had no dancing or singing experience before joining the group. *She covers Fukumura Mizuki in Team Okai. *She once took Suzuki Kanon's beloved bear "Cha-chan". Kanon said she was shocked to see Cha-chan in Kana's arm instead of by her mirror in the dressing room. *According to a blog entry by Fukuda Kanon, Nakanishi is a fan of THE Possible member Goto Yuki. *She believes that Tamura Meimi is the most energetic member of Hello! Project, while Suzuki Kanon being the mellowest. *During the Yattaruchan Daisakusen, she tweeted to and became mutual followers with Boston Red Sox player Koji Uehara. *She is allergic to cats.Nakanishi Kana. "幼馴染 中西香菜" (in Japanese). S/mileage 2ki Member Official Blog. 2013-11-19. *In Fukuda Kanon's final interview before her graduation, she had this to say about Nakanishi: "She’s changed the most since joining the group – it’s like she’s a different person. Her singing ability and her power of expression have really improved, so I’m sure she’s been putting in a lot of work behind the scenes."''Sakurai Takamasa. "#39 Kanon Fukuda’s Final Interview as a Member of ANGERME". Asian Beat. 2015-11-25. *She and Tamura Meimi were the first members of S/mileage that were not from Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *She was upset that her little brother doesn't want to take baths with her anymore. *She believes she is the Hello! Project member with the highest rate of getting angry."アンジュルム中西香菜が“20問20答”でハロプロ愛を語る！【ハロプロ誕生20周年記念連載】" (in Japanese). ''The Television. 2017-11-24. *If she did not become an idol, she would like to work in a café because enjoys making and eating meals. See Also *Gallery:Nakanishi Kana *Gallery:S/mileage 2nd Generation *List:Nakanishi Kana Discography Featured In *List:Nakanishi Kana Concert & Event Appearances *List:Nakanishi Kana Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A Honorary Titles References }} External Links *ANGERME Profile *Official Blogs: **ANGERME Official Blog "ANGERME Amerika Nikki" **S/mileage 2ki Member Official Blog (inactive) *Twitter (inactive) de:Nakanishi Kana es:Nakanishi Kana it:Nakanishi Kana Category:S/mileage Sub-members Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Category:Hello! Project Category:2011 Additions Category:1997 Births Category:June Births Category:Members from Osaka Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:Light Blue Member Color Category:Nakanishi Kana Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Gemini Category:ANGERME Category:Light Pink Member Color Category:AS1422 Category:Blood Type A Category:Current Sub-leader Category:Group Leaders Category:Trugranful Category:Okaileage Category:COOOOOUNGERME Category:ANGERME Subleaders Category:Members who performed overseas Category:Oldest ANGERME Members Category:Ox